Undying Love
by Sarah-chan
Summary: Gene does something to Jim and it's not good.
1. Default Chapter

Undying Love   
Part 1  
By PrincessWashu7  
Don't own Don't sue.  
  
Jim sighed as he leaned back in his chair. Gene could be so childish when it came to business. Gene was very picky   
which meant he might turn the job down if he didn't liked it. Unfortunately Jim knew that deep inside himself his feelings for Gene went   
deeper than they were supposed to. He had been hiding his feelings for a while and now found himself jealous of Melfina and Suszka. Jim could   
tell that Gene wanted them when he looked at them and he wished that Gene would give him those looks longing. He found himself crying at  
night to get to sleep. He wanted Gene to love him the same way and give him comfort the only way a lover can.   
Every day was coming a trail because Jim wanted to tell Gene so badly that he loved him. Today Gene had decided he wanted to go to a bar to   
down away his sorrows. Jim had no objection to this. Gene had often gotten drunk and loved to party which was why Jim had  
looked after him so much before. Jim and Gene sat down at a table and soon a waitress came and took there order. Jim looked around the bar  
and saw only men and no women. For some reason a group of men was staring at him in a way that made him shudder. " Gene can we leave,   
please?"Jim pleaded, " No, not yet." Gene replied. Jim could not believe that Gene wanted to stay there. Those men were still giving him   
those funny looks. "Please Gene," " No not yet so be quiet," was Gene's stern response. Jim sighed and took a look at the bill. Oh no, Jim   
thought. we won't be able to pay for this. " Gene we have a problem," Jim said. " What?" " Look at the bill." Gene nearly collapsed with one   
look. " What are we going to do?" Jim asked. " To tell the truth I don't know," Gene replied. Suddenly a man came over to there table. " Yes,"  
what do you want?'' Gene asked. " I want to talk to you in private about something that could make you lots of money fast," the man replied.  
Gene got up and followed the man to another table. Jim watched them talk and then Gene looked like he was thinking. Then he shook hands   
with the man and came back to the table. " Hey Jim do you want another drink?" " What you must be kidding." Jim said. " No of course not.   
Let me get you something," Jim looked at Gene but took the drink. A few minutes later he felt himself get light headed. He felt like couldn't   
stand. When he tried to he fell, but someone caught him. Jim then felt himself get picked up gently. He realized that he was in Gene's arms.  
Jim snuggled closer but then heard voices. " Are you sure no harm will come to him?" Jim recognized Gene's voice, but the others were   
not familiar. " No, he will not be harmed just let us take him." Jim then felt someone else hold him. He almost cried out for Gene. "Here   
is one million wong. You can pick him up again in a week." It was then when Jim realized that Gene was selling him to this guy for a   
week for money. No, Jim cried in his mind. Gene wouldn't do that to him, would he? Jim opened his eyes to see Gene walk away. Jim felt   
his heart crumble when he understood that Gene would never love him. Jim looked up into another mans face a saw that he was one of the  
men that had been watching him! " Don't worry we won't hurt you, too much," Jim could now see the other men and began to tremble.   
"That's right little one you are going to give us what we want." One of the men came towards him and everything went black.   
  
  
Hey if you liked it please review I will continue it if I receive seven reviews on it so tell me what you think. ^_^   
  



	2. Undying Love Part 2

Undying Love   
Part2  
By:PrincessWashu7  
Hey I got more than 7 reviews so here it is. Don't worry it will get better. Please read and review.   
  
Gene walked into the hotel and got a room. Ashia, Suszka, and even Melfina had kicked him out when they found out. Not before Ashia attacked him and gave him some bruises and almost choked him. Suszka had held Ashia back but had thrown Gene out of the house. Gene felt really bad that he had done that to Jim what choice did he have? They were out of money and needed to pay Fred back. Fred had given Gene one other option to clear them of there debts and there was no way in hell that Gene was going to sleep with Fred. So you sacrificed Jim instead, a little voice in his head said. Yes, because I had no other option. Sure you did would it had been that bad to sleep with Fred. Yes, there is no way I am going to sleep with Fred. So you gave up Jim's virginity instead. What? Didn't you see the looks they were giving him? They wanted him and you handed him over on a sliver platter! Gene opened his eyes to look at the ceiling. Had he really done that? Did they really want Jim like that? Yes, you twit do you realize what you have done! Gene recalled all the times that Jim fussed over him, all the times Jim looked at him with longing. Gene then remembered all the times that Jim looked after him and kept him out of trouble. It took Gene a moment to realize that he loved Jim, and that Jim loved him back! What had he done? Gene got up and left the hotel and back to the Starwind and Hawking buliding. " Ashia, Suszka anybody open up!" Melfina opened the door and said," There not here Gene they looked up the men that took Jim and found out where they are." "Melfina you have to tell me where they went. I need to save Jim from my own stupidity!." Melfina looked at him but gave him the address. Gene took a rental car and hurried to the address. I hope you'll forgive me Jim, Gene thought as he drove. As soon as he got there he pulled out his caster, but the only people he saw were Suszka and Ashia. In Ashia's arms was a bundle of some sort. It took Gene a moment to realize that it was Jim. "Jim!" Gene cried as he grabed Jim from Ashia. One look and Gene nearly collapsed from grief. Jim's face was covered with bruises and his clothes were gone. Blood and semen caked his thighs and gave an inkling of what had happened. Gene could do nothing but hold Jim tight.  
  
I know I am so bad but it will get better. I couldn't bring myself to write details. I would probably be to busey crying to get it good. Hey by the way,THANK YOU! I got 21 reviews on this fic. I am so happy.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Undying Love Part3

Undying Love  
Part 3  
  
Hi, I got a whole a lot of reviews and only about two people didn't like it. Don't worry it  
will get better,   
and I don't think it will be a lemon   
though there will be yaoi in it. I hate details!  
Disclaimers: *sob* there not mine!!  
  
"Jim wake up." Someone was calling him. Jim couldn't see who though. "Jim, please.   
I'm so sorry." The voice sounded   
familiar and sad." Please Jim. I need you. Please open your eyes." Jim realized that the   
voice was Gene's. That was his last  
though before Jim fell into darkness again.   
  
Gene looked at the sleeping Jim. Suszka had known what to do so they didn't need to take   
Jim to the hospital. Now Jim was in  
a comma and it was all his fault. Gene could not wash away the guilt that plagued his heart  
so he stayed by Jim's side not   
getting up for almost anything. It was starting   
to get to him and he found him getting sleepy. He had started to go to sleep when he woke   
himself up. Baka, he told himself.  
You have to stay up. This is all your fault, the least you could do is stay by Jim's side.   
Unfortunately, Gene found himself dozing off and before he knew it he was fast asleep.   
  
Jim opened his eyes to find it dark where he was. Then he realized that something was holding  
his hand. Jim tried to focus his eyes and noticed that Gene was the one holding his hand.  
Jim gave a groan when he moved his head. It hurt so much. His movement caused Gene to wake up.  
Gene looked up and gave a shout of joy, and before Jim knew it he was engulfed in two very   
strong arms. " Jim I'm so glad your okay!" It took Jim a moment to realize that Gene was   
crying. "Gene, I need to breathe." " OOPS!" Jim took deep breaths before Suszka, Aisha, and   
Melfina appeared. " Jim!" screamed Aisha as she pounced on Jim. Suszka immediately grabbed her  
back." Don't. You'll just make his injuries worse." "Oh. Sorry." Aisha still grabbed Jim and gave him a big hug. "Nice to see you to Aisha," Jim said. "Jim, we've been so worried about you," Melfina said. "Can you guys leave Jim and I to talk." Aisha, Melfina, and Suszka all gave Gene a look but left the room. "Jim, I know what I did was wrong. I am truly sorry for everything that happened to you." JIm looked at Gene and said," Gene I don't really know if I can forgive you. What those men did to me will stay in my mind forever." After Jim replied he ducked under the covers and turned away from Gene. Gene felt the tears start to fall. He got up and was about to exit the room. "Jim, I know it really doesn't matter now, but I love you." After Gene left Jim got up and looked out the window. "Even if you love me Gene, I don't know if I can't forget." Only the darkness could see Jim cry.  
End part3  
Ha there will be more coming soon and I decided to change the story line a bit. Sorry for taking so long on this part.^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Undying Love Part4

Undying Love  
Part4  
  
By: PrincessWashu7  
  
Hey everyone I am so sorry I left you guys hanging, please forgive me.  
Well, any way here it is. I want to thank all the peple that reviewed. I just am so thankfuk that you like it.*sob* I'm just sooo HAPPY!!!^_^  
Gene: Baka! Just get on with the fic.   
PrincessWashu7: Opps!  
  
Jim squrimed in his seat. He, Suszka, and Ashia were still waiting for Gene and Melfina. Jim was going to die if they didn't hurry up and get back soon. Ever since that night Gene and himself had really not talked to each other that much. Now they had finally found the galatic layline and Gene had made him go back to the ship! Deep down inside of himself he prayed for Gene's and Melfina's safety.  
  
"What is thy desire?" Gene had sucessfully gotten ridden the leader of the anten seven and now the layline was asking him what he desired. What did he desire more than anything else. Well, that was easy. Jim's forgiveness, of coruse. Only if he asked for that Jim would be forced to forgive him. It really would not be Jim forgiving him. "What is thy desire?" It had asked again. What did he desire? It took Gene a moment to decided and then it came to him. "I desire..."  
  
"Jim, stop squirming. Your making me nervous." Ashia declared as she chewed on the tip of her braid. "I can't help it." Jim answered. Suddenly there was a bright beam of light that surronded Jim. "What.." was all he got out before he was enloped in the warm. Jim felt something that he had never felt before. It was the most amazing sensation. After about a minute the light disappered. Jim sat there looking dazed. "Jim, are you okay?" Ashia asked. It took Jim a moment to realize that the marks that the men had scarred him with where gone. Two beams of red light appeared and there was Gene and Melfina."Gene.." Jim's voice trailed off. He could not find words to say. "Jim, I know I have always been the most selfish person in the world. I could of asked for power, money, and even immortality but I left all those choices behind. I know I should rot in hell for what I've done to you, bu if you could find it in your heart to forgive me I would do anything for you." Jim was speechless after Gene's speech. He sat there with his mouth hanging open until he said,"Gene, you baka." Gene looked in Jim's eyes and saw tears starting to form. " Gene, I forgive you."  
  
  
  
Epilogue  
  
"Thanks for getting me out of there Jim. I owe you one." " No, you owe me more like twenty." Jim muttered under his breath. He looked up a screamed. "GENE, YOUR HAIR!"  
Gene winced at Jim's shout. "Get use to it, Jimmy boy." "Don't call me that. You know what, you can sleep in your in own room." Gene immedialty turned towards Jim. "WHAT! JIM! NO! YOU CAN'T!" Jim grinned at Gene's reaction. " You will unless I change my mind." "I'll do anything JIM. ANYTHING!" "Anything, Gene," Jim's suddenly got this kawaii evil smile on his face. An hour later Gene was still humped over the sink washing dishes.  
  
~owari  
  
  
He,he,he Like the ending. If you didn't figure it the epilogue talk is in the last episode where Jim gets Gene out of jail. I hate that hair cut Gene gets so much.   
Please be easy on me this is my first fic so please spare me the flames.   
Have mercy oh great ones*bows at everyones feet* I'm I worthy of your company? Please tell me I am.^_^Ignore all spelling and grammer mistakes. THANK YOU! 


End file.
